The Deadliest Time of Year
by poxelda
Summary: When Mac becomes mysteriously ill, the others have to find a cure if they want him to survive for Christmas. Warning: violence, language (as usual)
1. Chapter 1

MacGyver thought his friends were insane. Of course, he admitted to himself, if they were insane what was he? Mac sighed as he trailed after the others as they shoved their way through a wall of people heading to yet another store. Mac had a headache. Who goes to the mall to shop two days before Christmas? More to the point, who goes with his friends when they go shopping two days before Christmas. Mac coughed and turned away from a perky clerk who sprayed him with cologne.

"See how much your wife would enjoy…" Mac pushed away from her grimacing. Great, now he smelled like a leathery old boot. Gaudy red foil ribbons and gold glitter decked every wall and ceiling his eyes fell on. Lights bounced off them like a disco ball. Above the grumbling and complaints of the hostile customers, a constant stream of canned Christmas songs blared. All of it was a drill grinding deeper into Mac's head.

"Mac, check this out!" Mac dodged elbows and struggled to stay standing as he cut across endless lines. Finally, he reached an area where gifts were too expensive for most American's to afford and utterly useless. Jack and Bozer were swiping two flashlights made to look like lightsabers. Mac rubbed his forehead.

"4...3...2...1...and…" A glass shelf with decorative boxes shattered on the tile.

"Whoops! Bozer…"

"Me? Mac, you saw that, right? I didn't tip it over." Mac rolled his eyes, turned, and left them arguing. He strolled around the tile until he came to the ladies wear section. Mac froze and tried to retreat. 

"Mac, you need to help us out!" Riley squawked.

"You're going to listen to Mac about woman's fashion?" Cage asked in her thick Aussie accent. Mac wholeheartedly agreed. Riley caught his arm and dragged him through a forest of racks modeling women's underwear, bras and other things Mac didn't recognize. He felt his face flushing. Riley hauled him to a triplane window. She held up two lacy underwear sets one red, one black. Mac's mouth went dry.

"So what do you think?" Riley asked. Mac itched his forehead.

"Uh...well…"

"I told her the red one was sexy and the black slutty." Cage said crossing her arms. Mac closed his eyes trying to erase the image of Riley in each one.

"Well...I don't…"

"I'm going to Hawaii after Christmas to see Kalei...and I want to give him a little something, something…" Riley started.

"But she doesn't want to seem too easy." Cage said. Her tone was stern. Both turned to him.

"So?" They both said in unison.

"Uh...they're both nice...but…" Riley frowned.

"You know, you're right, both are kinda slutty; Cage lets go try the pink and white ones." Mac let out a breath and wiped the sweat off his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head. How did he get roped into this? Everything seemed to go silent for a moment. Rising above the bustle came the one song that he hated to hear, "I'll be home for Christmas." Mac gritted his teeth. Everything was pressing in on him. He felt his heart thud in panic. He shoved people out of the way and retreated to a corner away from the storefront.

Mac leaned on the rail overlooking the lower level. Mac closed his eyes and leaned his head on the railing. Mac liked most holidays. He loved his loved ones gathered in one place, but Christmas was always a mixed bag. This song was a knife in his gut. It was his mother's favorite. One of his most vivid memories of his mother is of the two of them singing it when she was in the hospital. She never came home for Christmas again. Mac stood up and rubbed his eyes. There weren't any tears, yet. This year the nostalgic pain was worse because he hadn't found his father. Mac frowned and shook his head. Since when was he so sentimental.

"Tommy?" Mac half turned. He found himself wrapped in a tight hug. "TOMMY! I've been waiting all week for you." The woman holding him came up to his chest. She had a hunched back and messy fringe of grey hair. He clothes were worn and had holes. Mac wrinkled his nose; she hadn't seen a shower in a long time. Mac felt a pinch on his upper left arm and winced. The woman had inch long dirty nails.

"Um, I'm not Tommy." He said wriggling himself free of her grasp. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes which filled with tears.

"Tommy? What are you…" Mac's jaw clenched as the woman reached out and snagged his leather coat.

"Rita! Leave off of him, now." A security officer yelled. Mac breathed out in relief.

"Roy, look it's Tommy…" Roy smiled at Mac and put his arm across the woman's hunched back.

"I'm sorry about that, Rita always ends up in here somehow." Mac smiled.

"No, it's fine." The man led Rita away. Mac sighed in relief.

"There you are, bud." Mac turned to see Jack hurrying up to him. Mac smiled. Ten minutes. Jack was getting slow in his old age. Jack looked him up and down with worry, "You look like you've been through the ringer, you ok?" Mac managed a smile.

"I just need some fresh air." Jack grinned.

"The others are checking out, why don't we go out to the car?" Mac let out a long breath of relief. Jack grabbed his arm. Mac never knew how the Delta did it, but when he wanted to Jack knifed through crowds as if they weren't there. Mac stumbled after his friend. He was hot, sweaty and his head was pulsing with a headache that got worse with every sound. By the time they reached the GTO, Mac felt nauseous and dizzy.

Jack looked at him worried taking the kid's arm and pulled him to the side of the car. Mac leaned against the vehicle; head ducked taking deep breaths. He looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Whew, thank's that was a little too much." Jack patted him on the shoulder. After they were sitting in the car a few minutes, Jack's impatience began to show.

"What the hell is taking them so long?"

"Did you see those lines?"

"Yeah, I guess." Mac chuckled and looked at Jack.

"So who ended up buying the pretty boxes?" Jack shot him a sour look.

"Go ahead and laugh, bud. But those are going to be the only gifts you're gonna get for every holiday for the next ten years from both of us." Mac laughed, "And where the hell are the girls." Mac raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call them girls if you ever want to have children," Mac said picturing Cage's reaction. Jack winced probably picturing the same thing, "but to answer your question the last time I saw them they were looking at lacy underwear." The minute he said it, Mac knew he'd said exactly the wrong thing. He rubbed his forehead.

"Underwear, huh? I wonder what Cage would…"

"STOP!" Mac said holding up a hand.

"But…"

"They were looking for Riley." Jack sat up his face sharpened with protective irritation.

"Why would Riley need…"

"She's going to be going to Hawaii after the holidays." Mac tried to cut off Jack's meltdown. Jack's face began to redden. 

"Kalei." He growled the name like it was a dirty swear.

"Look, Riley's a grown woman. She…"

"What was she looking at? Something pretty and classy right?"

"Well…"

"It was Cage's idea, wasn't it? I'm gonna have a little talk with that missy. She could be a bad influence on Riley…" Mac tuned out Jack's long rant and stared out the window.

People looked happier leaving. It's like they became human again when they escaped the rat cage of the mall. Mac found himself watching a couple walking with three children. The youngest two held their parent's hands and hopped with excitement. An older boy strolled behind the other four. He glanced over at Mac. When his parents weren't looking, he grinned and skipped a step or two. Mac found himself wondering what it was like to belong to a family like that. The kids waking up early, running to the tree, and tearing into the wrapped gifts knowing Santa brought them just for him. Mac sighed. The familiar ache wasn't as bad as it had been when he was younger, but it was still there. Mac had accepted a long time ago it always would be. Would it go away when he found his Dad? Mac's heart sped up as it still did when he thought about seeing his Dad for the first time in...well, a long time.

"Mac?" Jack asked. Mac turned to him, "Are you ok?" Mac smiled.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jack rolled his eyes. Before he could say a word, the hum of Riley and Cage's voice drew close. Riley tapped on the window. Jack huffed, his look saying they weren't done talking about this. Mac rolled his eyes and pulled his jacket closer. It was close to 70 degrees but the night had a misty cold fog. Mac found his teeth chattering even as he sweated. Bozer came running out holding four bags. He and Jack started arguing as they stowed all the bags in the trunk. Mac groaned and rubbed his sweaty head. His headache felt like Mrs. Santa Clause was stabbing it with knitting needles. His four friends seemed to explode into the car, all talking at once. Mac rubbed his temple and wanted to sleep. He glanced at his watch surprised. It felt like it should be past midnight, but they'd only been in the mall for two hours. It was barely eight.

"What do you think, Mac?" Mac looked over to Jack squinting in pain. Jack frowned with worry.

"I think we should go to Umami's," Bozer said.

"I vote for Tommy's," Riley said. Mac rubbed his forehead. The thought of eating made his gut flip-flop.

"Anything's fine." He said. Mac frowned, when did his voice become hoarse? He cleared his throat surprised at how much it hurt. Before he could say another word, Jack's hand brushed his forehead. Mac slapped it and glared at Jack. Jack scowled.

"You coming down with something?" Jack asked sternly. Mac rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"Maybe food will help." Cage offered. Mac held out a hand saying "see." Jack gave him one last cautious look then turned on the car. Mac tuned out the chatter. He stared out the window. His smile was sad as he studied the lights and decorations as they passed. His house was already decked out with lights and tree. Somehow seeing other lights out in the mist made him feel sad; it was something he never understood.

"Pastrami for Christmas?" Cage asked with disbelief. Mac smiled.

"It's a secret family recipe. It took me a long time to perfect it, didn't it Mac?" Mac chuckled remembering some of the more interesting experiments he'd had to endure over the years. Jack piped up before Mac said anything.

"It's not bad, but you can't beat my Nana Beth's turkey with all the fixings."

"My Mom and I always went out to a restaurant then we'd drive around to see the lights." Riley's voice had a light, dreamy quality to it.

"What about you, Cage?" Bozer asked, "What do you do in the land down under?"

"It's not too different from here actually; only it's at the beginning of the summer there. Instead of reindeer, we have bilbies and koalas." Cage replied shrugging. They were quiet a long minute. Cage leaned forward, "What about you, Mac? Did you have any traditions?" Mac's jaw flinched, and he didn't turn from the window.

"No, not really. Not until I moved in with Bozer." There was an awkward pause. Mac cleared his throat which felt raw and open, "It's ok, Mama Bozer more than made up for any Christmases I missed."

"And how," Bozer gushed,"She adopted him, and made him her favorite."

"Boze…" Mac began.

"Don't I know it! You should see how he has Nana Beth wrapped around his little finger." Mac rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I think it's the whole Oliver Twist effect," Bozer said laughing. Mac shook his head and rubbed his temples. Jack frowned. Mac looked up and raised his eyebrow. Mac could almost hear Jack growl across the car.

"Oliver Twist effect?" Cage asked.

"Yeah, you know folks taking in the poor orphan because he's lost and cold and abandoned like a puppy on the streets." Mac stared at his hands wishing they'd change the subject.

"Wouldn't it be more like Tiny Tim? You know to bring in the broken bird and fix him?" Riley asked. Mac turned to look out the window trying to keep his face neutral. Pity, that's what they meant. Mac was always grateful and accepted the hospitality gladly. He'd try to help his hosts around the house or by fixing things. No matter how welcoming the family was or how much he was considered part of the family, Mac always felt like an outsider looking in.

"Look, we're here," Jack said sharply cutting off the conversation. The three in the back seat looked up surprised. Jack glared at them through the rearview mirror.

"Mac, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Cage started. Mac waved a hand without facing them.

"No, it's fine." He said. Everyone stared at him. Mac's voice was hoarse as if he'd been screaming six hours in a row.

"Mac, you sound terrible," Riley said.

"Maybe we should go home?" Mac sighed and opened his door after Jack parked the car.

"I thought you were hungry." He challenged. They followed him into the restaurant. The diner had a warm familiarity. Mac rubbed his forehead. How did they end up here instead of a burger place? Mac mentally shrugged. He felt like a fog was slowly curling around his brain. He was probably getting a cold or flu. Mac scowled. He hated being sick. Mac slid into the horseshoe table beside Jack. He ordered hot tea and pulled his jacket closer. He felt like ice packed his bones.

"Tea?" Jack asked with concern. Mac shot him a quick glare but didn't say anything. He itched his left arm. Mac studied the menu. He ordered a bowl of minestrone. Again Jack studied him with worry. Mac sipped his water ignoring his partner. He just wanted to go home and sleep. The others chatted softly over dinner. Mac took a couple of spoonfuls of soup then spent the rest of the time sipping his tea and stirring the soup. He could tell Jack wasn't fooled. When the waitress left the ticket on his side of the table, Mac bounced up.

"My treat!" He said as he almost ran to the cash register. He felt claustrophobic. After he paid, he went outside to stand in the more cooling damp air. Mac leaned his head back and took deep breaths. He was hot and cold at the same time. Mac breathed better without the others hovering.

Mac jumped into the car as soon as Jack unlocked it. Jack dropped Riley off and helped her with her packages. She shot a worried look at Mac. Mac smiled and waved. He yawned itching his left arm as they pulled up to Mac and Bozer's house. Mac strolled into the house as Bozer argued over the boxes they'd had to buy. Mac slid out of his jacket and started to shiver. Mac changed into sweats and a T with a hoodie. Mac bent to pick up the clothes and found himself clinging to the dresser as the world started spinning. He dropped the clothes and held his stomach feeling it cramp. Mac tried to call out, but couldn't take in a big enough breath. He felt fear throb with his rapid heartbeat. The door opened.

"Jack…" Mac gasped in relief. Jack stared at Mac in surprise. Mac cried out and fell to one knee curling over his abdomen.

"Mac, what's wrong? You going to be sick?"

"D...dunno...hurts." Mac wheezed. He closed his eyes as everything twirled, "Jack!" He squeaked in panic.

"Easy, kiddo…" The rest of what the older man was lost in a wave of blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac would have screamed if he had any control over his body. His muscles were spasming, bunching in then stretching out far enough for it to hurt in both directions. Mac could feel his lungs and heart lurch in the same unpredictable flexing and stretching. His eyes rolled in all directions; his tongue stuck out then folded back in, he could feel his face muscles twitch into painful masks. Mac whimpered.

"Easy, kiddo. We're almost there." Jack, thank God. Mac's eyes were relaxed enough for him to see he was in an ambulance. He couldn't hear the siren over the pounding pulse in his ears. He felt like a giant boot stepped on him and was now grinding him under its heel. He jerked to sitting and could feel the loose belts holding him down tighten and dig into his skin.

"Mr. MacGyver, please try to relax." Seriously? Mac groaned as his muscles flopped into reverse and arched his back enough that only his head and lower legs stayed on the cot. The muscles relaxed, and Mac collapsed flat sucking in air and sweating as if he'd just finished a marathon. Jack tried to hold his hand, but his fingers and wrist joined the rest of his body in its painful puppet dance. Mac looked at Jack, silently screaming. Jack leaned forward and put his hand on Mac's forehead slicking Mac's wet hair aside. Mac's brow wrinkled in response.

"Hang in there, brother," Jack said it over and over. Mac's eyes started rolling again. He was aware of the vehicle stopping and moving. There was a blast of fresh air then Mac was wheeled to Phoenix medical at a run. Mac recognized Doc Carl's voice barking orders. Hands had to hold him on the gurney as his body flopped like a dying fish. Dr. Li Chen's familiar voice softly floated through the flood of movement around him. Mac yelled as his back again did a backflip. Mac gasped for air even though he could feel a wind of oxygen pouring into the mask on his face.

"...versed IV...set up for an EEG…" from Dr. Li.

"Full work up with ABGs..." from Doc Carl.

"It's gonna be ok, hang in there." from Jack. All other voices became a swirling chorus of static. Mac felt a shot stab his thigh. It burned, but immediately he felt calmer. Finally, he could breathe, his heart returned to its normal rhythm albeit a bit sluggish. He felt the painful stab of an IV. Mac almost cried with relief when his muscles slowed to twitching. He opened his eyes to see Doc Carl looking down at him. Doc Carl's corona of curls backlit by examination looked like a halo. At that moment Mac would have believed it.

"There you are. How do you feel, Mac?" Mac blinked at him slowly.

"Worst...workout...ever." He managed to sputter in a hoarse whisper. Others in the room laughed. Mac searched the room until he found Jack. Jack grinned.

"I don't know how you feel, brother, but you look like shit." Mac managed a weak smile, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jack wiped his face and looked at the two doctors.

"What the hell was that? A seizure?" Jack asked his voice wound tight with tension.

"I don't know." Doc Carl said frowning.

"It looked like some form of Tetanus." Dr. Li said then shook his head," but there would have been symptoms before now."

"And he's had every shot Sally could think of," Jack said. Chelsea smiled as she rolled Mac to his EEG.

"It's possible it's an infective agent." Doc Carl said with a frustrated huff. He looked at Jack and waved his hand in a gesture of helplessness." Hopefully, we'll learn more after the blood work and EEG come back."

"How long will that be." Dr. Li looked at his watch.

"Probably an hour and a half, say two o'clock?" Jack nodded.

"I'm going to go update Matty, call me when he's back."

Mac opened his eyes and took a deep breath appreciating the ability to do so more than ever. He yawned and sat up. Mac moaned. Everything hurt. Mac didn't want to think about how many muscles he strained or sprained. He rubbed his eyes and smiled. Jack sprawled on a recliner beside the bed snoring. Mac ran his hand through his hair and frowned when he felt a stickiness. Looking at his fingers, he recognized electrode gel. An EEG? Made sense, he supposed. Mac glanced around the room and saw his go-bag across the room. He smiled. For once they wanted him gone. Mac's smile faded as he realized his go-bag was here in case he had to airlift to a specialist. A sobering thought.

Mac turned off the IV pump and unplugged the monitor from the bed. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as he eased to the end of the bed and staggered to the shower snagging his go-bag. The steaming heat of the water eased some of his achiness. With new clothes, he almost felt human again. He stepped out of the bathroom, clicked off the light and turned to face a tired, pissed-off Delta standing with arms crossed. Mac sighed. Busted.

"Morning, Jack." He said. His voice was raspy but better than yesterday (earlier today?)

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack's voice was low and clipped. Mac knew this was a sign that his partner was working hard not to explode. Mac hobbled over to the bed and sat on it.

"I had gewy junk in my hair." Mac knew it was lame when he said it. He heard Jack take a long breath. He didn't have to turn to know the older man was staring a hole in the ceiling as he counted backward from 10, no probably 20, Mac amended.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Jack's voice eased up an octave. Mac yawned. Jack finally came around to face Mac. He studied every inch and curve, "What the hell happened?" Mac shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. I was feeling a little sick then my stomach cramped and…" Mac threw up his hands. Jack's face softened when he heard the note of fear in the younger man's voice. Jack squinted at his watch.

"The tests should be back; I'm going…What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mac forced a smile past his body's aches.

"I need to know too." He said simply. Jack shook his head and muttered under his breath. He ran a hand through his short cap of hair then nodded.

"Alright, but you're riding in a wheelchair." Jack stared at him waiting for him to argue. Mac only nodded. Jack let Mac lean on his shoulder as they left the room. Finding a wheelchair in the hall, Mac plopped in it gratefully. Jack pushed him into the elevator, "now if you feel anything, and I mean anything unusual you need to let me know, got it?"

"Absolutely."

"I mean it, Mac. No more of this braving shit out, we have no idea what's going on here."

"I know!" Mac snapped. He took a breath, "I know, Jack. I'm sorry." He finished. Jack patted him on the shoulder.

"We'll get through this just like everything else, ok?" Mac held out a fist, and Jack bumped it. They entered the war room. The team, Doc Carl, and Dr. Li all turned to watch them join the group of seven.

"Mac! Are you ok?" Bozer yelled as he jumped to Mac and hugged him. Mac smiled and offered one back knowing how freaked out Bozer must have been.

"What are you doing out of the infirmary?" Matty demanded sternly. Mac met her eyes steadily.

"I need to know what's going on." Matty nodded and turned to the doctors.

"Unfortunately, Mac, we don't know what's going on." Dr. Li said.

"We found a substance in your blood, but it's nothing I've ever come across. And the symptoms are not consistent with any known pathogen.." Mac felt as if the room heated ten degrees. Jack could feel his pulse and breathing increase. He squeezed the kid's shoulder.

"Is...Is it a poison?" Mac asked clearing his throat.

"It has parts that look like a virus and toxins...it's nothing I've ever seen before." Doc Carl said.

"Lucky for you, I have." A new voice said at the door. Everyone turned to see a statuesque amazon at the door. She wore the lab coat and badge of the CDC, and her copper hair curled in gentle waves from her brown skin. Mac placed her accent as Indian or Pakistani, possibly Kashmirian, "I am Aadhya Khadar from the CDC." Dr. Li stepped forward offering his hand.

"Yes, I called for a consult. Thank you for coming so quickly." Dr. LI introduced everyone in the room. Her eyes fixed on Mac. Mac didn't like the sadness or pity her dark eyes gave him. She turned away and met the eyes of everyone else in the room."  
"We don't have much time." She announced.

"What do you mean by that?" Matty demanded. Aadhya put her hands on her hips and looked down at her feet.

"I have seen this poison five times before. All of them here in LA, all of them given two days before Christmas."

"By your tone, I take it those other cases didn't end well?" Cage said. Mac could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. The CDC doctor looked directly at him.

"No, all five men were dead by Christmas." The air left the room. Mac blinked not quite able to process it. Aadhya went on, her voice heavy with sadness, "It's been one every year for the past five years." She handed Riley a flash drive. Riley plugged it into her laptop and pulled the files up to the big screen. Mac swallowed. There were pictures of five men. Except for different shades of blond hair and eyes, they could pass as Mac's brothers.

"A serial killer?" Jack asked his voice husky with fear and anger.

"I think so, but we have no idea how they were dosed. Every victim got sick after visiting crowded areas. They presented with the same symptoms Mac had then were fine until early Christmas morning."

"What then?" Mac asked his voice strangled. No one would meet his eyes. Aadhya looked at Riley.

"The next file is from the FBI." The five men were a mess. Blood had gushed from every orifice including their eyes. Mac closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Choking exsanguination," Mac said.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Mac." Mac rubbed his eyes. He refused to cry.

"What's this exsangui...thingy?"

"Drowning in your own blood," Mac said. Bozer's eyes widened.

"So how do we stop it?" Bozer almost yelled.

"We don't even know what causes it?" Doc Carl said frustration apparent in his voice.

"I brought all of the files the FBI, LAPD and the CDC have. The good news is we got the call earlier than the other cases. If we can figure out what it is, we might be able to make a cure." Aadhya said.

"Mac are you alright?" Cage asked looking at Mac. Everyone looked at the blond. He had a familiar faraway look on his face. 

"Spill it, blondie," Matty growled.

"Well, this poison is unique, it's propriety. There are only a few labs in the country that have that capacity."

"We looked into that." Aadhya huffed. Mac held up a finger.

"The creator could have a home lab," Mac said thinking aloud.

"No one can improvise a lab like that," Aadhya said. Mac shared a knowing smile with the Phoenix team.

"Plus where would they get that kind of equipment?" Jack asked.

"Egelton Pharmaceuticals." Doc Carl exclaimed. He stepped forward.

"They were closed down because of impropriety with researching."

"They fudged the books?" Riley asked. Doc Carl smiled and nodded.

"Awhile back they had an auction to sell the equipment. I bought an autoclave from there."

"So who would know this sale was going on?" Jack asked frowning.

"Anyone who reads any medical journal." Dr. Li said.

"I'm not sure that's much of a lead." Cage said.

"Well, it's a start. Ok, Riley, you and Bozer talk to whoever was in charge of this sale. Jack, you and Samantha, go to talk to the agents and detectives that were in this case, they might have more insight. Mac, you…"

"I'm going with them," Mac growled pushing up from the chair. Matty put her hands on her hips bracing for a verbal battle. Mac crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Aadhya said that the other victims were fine until early Christmas morning, I'm not going to waste my time sitting around…"

"I'm sure the doctors need to run tests," Matty said.

"They have all my results from last night and samples of my blood. They don't need me. I could do the most out looking for the psycho who did this." Matty took a step forward. Jack stepped between them.

"Matty, you know Mac is right. We need to get this guy not only to save m'boy but to keep him from killing next Christmas too. There's a bigger picture." Matty glared at Jack who looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Fine, but I want you monitored."

"Fine," Mac growled. The room emptied as everyone moved to complete their tasks. Mac glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost 5:00. His breath faltered. In a little over 24 hours, he could be dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac sat in the back of Jack's GTO staring out the window. He was disappointed. Mac wasn't sure why. Maybe he expected the world to burst with color or more existential meaning like a radiant sunrise and angels blaring down from heaven-especially on Christmas Eve. It was surreal how ordinary the day was. The sky above looked like a picture made by charcoal-coated fingers. The air was dense with the threat of rain. Even as early as it was, traffic was already a bitch. Jack avoided the 101 and took a dizzying zigzag path through the skyscrapers and commercial zone of Los Angeles. The lively bustling of celebrators slowly bled away to the refuse of Skid Row.

"This is horrid." Cage said peering out the window at the long lines of domed tents lining the sidewalks. The buildings had a dreary tiredness shown by their rusty stains and fading graffiti.

"Yeah," Mac said glumly. Of all the places to go on his last day!

"Well, I'd save your pity. Most of these folks could get out of here if they wanted to."

"Jack!" Cage stared at him. Jack shrugged.

"Almost all of these tents are used for drug dens or prostitute rings or worse. Especially since Spice came in a few years ago, this tent city is a nest of crime."

"And we're going to a police station in the middle of all this?" Jack sighed and pulled up to the guard shack to the back police parking garage. He handed the officer his credentials and explained their visit.

"These guys do the best they can, but there's like 500 people to ever cop in LA, especially down here. Don't get me wrong, there's a lot of folks that need help getting out and a lot of good cops trying to get them help, but this place...I've been in safer battlegrounds in Iraq." The officer returned and directed Jack where to park. Jack pulled in after the arm lifted.

They passed through security more stringent than any airport could imagine. Their weapons were confiscated, including Mac's Swiss Army knife. As they bent and put their shoes back on, Jack looked at Cage.

"Well since you know all things psychological, what's the profile of our serial killer?" Cage looked at him and shook her head.

"Jack, I'm good but not perfect. The problem as I see it is whether

this criminal is a serial killer or poisoner."

"There's a difference?" Mac asked frowning. He paused a second leaning against the wall. The ache in his muscles was worse after sitting in the car. He could almost hear his body creak. Although Jack gave no sign, Mac knew his slight stumble had not gone unnoticed.

"Well yes. A serial killer usually kills to ease a compunction. With the victims in this case looking alike, I think it's likely the killer is trying to kill the same person over and over…" Cage trailed off looking at Mac nervously.

"It's fine, go on." Cage kept her eyes on Jack or the walls of the elevator.

"If that's the motivation here I would expect a lot more bodies. Holding that kind of impulse inside for a whole year at a time is virtually unheard of in serial cases."

"And poisoners?"

"Traditionally it's been thought poisoners are exclusively female. While that is still more likely, it isn't 100% sure. The criminal poisoner is highly intelligent, more than likely has ties to the medical field and is typically 5-10 years younger than the victim."

"Well, we know about the intelligent and medical part," Jack said entering the elevator to go down again. He sighed in frustration. Two departments had sent them bouncing to other offices. They strode down a dingy hall to the Homicide Special Section (HSS). They were all painfully aware of every second ticking down Mac's chance at life.

"The only guesses we can make about the type of personality is from ones that are caught. Unfortunately, that is estimated to be only 1 out of 5." Her voice trailed off as she studied her boots.

"And what are those?" Mac prompted. Cage glanced at him and offered a small smile.

"They are extremely detailed and strategic. Normally poisoners are self-centered and emotionally immature. They are masters of emotional disguise, able to wear role masks like the devoted father, doting son or loving wife. Most of the time their motives are self-motivated-revenge, get someone out of the way of inheritance, and sometimes just for the hell of it or boredom."

"Sounds like most of the women I've dated." Jack joked. Mac chuckled. Jack smiled pleased he could take some of the heaviness out of the conversation.

"Hilarious Jack." Cage said rolling her eyes, "In reality, it's doubtful these criminals have honest or long-term relationships."

"Psychopaths," Mac added. Cage nodded.

"Absolutely no morals or a moral compass based on their ego." The conversation ended when they found the wooden door with chipped letters announcing they were finally in the right division.

Jack wasn't sure what he was expecting. As many crime shows that he'd seen set at the LAPD, he thought he should be walking into a vast office buzzing with ordered chaos or a sprawling agency with detectives spitballing around the cooler. The room was dingy and smelled of stale sweat. Six desks sat in alcoves along one wall, and file cabinets lined the other. A rotating fan was the only source of fresh air, and it barely reached across the room. Every desk was buried under folders, hundreds of folders. Only one man sat at a desk.

His suit was cheap, wrinkled and stained. The jacket hung over the back of his chair. He wore a Baretta in an underarm holster and a gold shield poked out from between two rolls of fat. The man could have been anywhere from 40 to 60. His scruffy face had the permanent spider veins of a drunk. His hair was a dirty brush of stormy grey. His blue eyes were almost navy and raked over them taking in every detail. He hung up the phone he'd held against his ear. He stood up and came to the trio. His breathing was louder than usual but didn't have the cancerous wheeze of a chronic smoker. Jack wondered how the hell this guy chased crooks.

"Lee Warren." He said as he shook their hands. His bear paw hand had a surprisingly gentle grip. His shoulders hunched with the weight of seeing too much, but his eyes sparkled with the need for the chase. The three introduced themselves. The man stopped and stared at Mac. His mouth was downturned. Jack explained why they were there. The man nodded not surprised.

"I thought so; she dosed you?" The man's gaze was tired but held no pity or sorrow. Mac smiled. He liked this guy. Mac nodded. Lee turned to his desk and fished through a pile on the floor by the wall coming up with one that was anemically thin.

"Is that all you have?" Jack asked pointing at the folder. Lee looked at him sourly.

"One murder a year doesn't get much attention especially after the feds are on it." Warren led them to an interview room.

"But you're here, working on it?" Cage asked. Jack glanced at her surprised. He looked at Lee who stared open-mouthed at Cage. Cage smiled sweetly. She shrugged, "There's no one else here."

"We always have someone on, but yeah for the last five years I've put myself on waiting for the next one." The man glanced at Mac his blue eyes full of pity, "Sorry kid." Mac swallowed. After the others sat down, Mac paced with his arms crossed. He didn't like the interview room. It stank of coffee, chemicals, and body fluids. Worse the only window had frosted glass behind bars. Noticing his unease, Jack left the door open. Mac stood by it gratefully wondering when he'd become claustrophobic.

"So the Feds…" Mac started. Warren let out a bitter chuckle.

"Don't waste your time. The feebs have all of the info from the other divisions, but they put this one to bed a long time ago." Warren narrowed his eyes studying Jack and Cage, "Until now, who are you? What agency?" Cage leaned forward her body deliberately relaxed and friendly.

"Look, Lee…"

"Detective Warren," Lee growled. Jack smiled at Cage's momentary surprise. The detective was an experienced interrogator in his own right or had a good bullshit meter. Jack met the man's gaze.

"Detective, let me be honest. If it weren't for Mac getting sick…" Jack paused then continued forcing his voice to be steady. Lee studied him, his eyes flicking to Mac,"...we wouldn't have any clue about this crime. Our beat is more...international."

Lee laughed and rubbed his forehead.

"Spies, you mean. Why we spend so much time and effort fucking up other countries instead of fixing out own confuses the fuck out of me." Jack smiled, sat back and nodded.

"I don't disagree."

"Look, we want to help you close this case." Cage said. Warren pointed over his shoulder at Mac.

"Just to save the kid." Jack's eyes narrowed, and his hands balled into fists. Lee smiled. Mac walked to Warren's side making the man look up. The detective met his eyes without turning away.

"You need help." Mac said, "this case obviously means something to you. We may be late to the game and honestly, don't know a lot about the police investigation, but we want to help. As for my life, I promised it to the service of this country a long time ago. Even if I die tomorrow, this killer still needs to be stopped." Mac's voice was steady, and he never broke eye contact with the detective. Warren laughed a genuine laugh.

"That might be the most heroic thing I ever heard or the dumbest bunch of bullshit. I guess we won't know until tomorrow afternoon." Mac shrugged.

"Alright, enough of this pissing contest," Jack declared his eyes cold and edged with danger. The detective didn't miss this but didn't look intimidated either.

"Just wanted to know who's in this pit with me. Hold on." The man rose to his feet and left them alone for a minute. He moved faster and smoother than Jack thought he would.

"He's good." Cage said.

"He better be for all the time we're wasting here," Jack growled his eyes raking over Mac looking for any signs of sickness. Mac turned away crossing his arms. He fought it but ended up looking at his father's watch. 7:00. Considering the traffic, Mac tried to reassure himself. Still, he could help thinking of it as two lost hours.

The cop returned carrying an accordion file box filled with papers. Mac sat down beside the detective his eyes alight.

"You've been working this off the clock?" He said gratefully. Lee itched his messy hair his face reddening a shade of embarrassment.

"Yeah, this one irritates me. A person killing on the Lord's birthday just ain't right."

"Amen." Jack murmured. Warren smiled and seemed to relaxed a notch. Cage narrowed her eyes studying Lee.

"And?" The detective glared at her. Mac sighed. There was no love lost between the two. Cage leaned forward cocking her head to the side.

"You have a personal interest, the first victim?" Lee scowled but couldn't hide his surprise. Cage smiled. "The way you hid this tells me you've been working this off books." The detective sighed and sat down. Mac was pulling out photos and pages of notes and reports soon losing himself in the information.

"Yeah, I have. Tommy Anderson died not twenty feet outside our precinct's door. He came out from Wisconsin wanted to make it as an actor in Holywood...you know the story. He ended up here if you don't leave the Skid by three days you never leave. Either drugs, pimps or gangs suck you in like a spider's web. You go crazy, become an addict or join the crime world. I'd met the kid the first day he was here. He looked handsome and innocent like this kid here?" Mac blushed. Jack grinned but didn't say anything, "He asked me for help maybe $10 or a phone call or whatever."

"You didn't help?" Cage asked. Lee's cold blue eyes shot the blonde a glacial look.

"Do you know how many kids wind up in this garbage heap? I gave them a card of someone who could help. The problem is those agencies are just as understaffed as we are." The sadness in the detective's voice assured the Phoenix trio that he wasn't using the sad fact as an excuse.

"You did the best you could. Sometimes the world is shit." Jack offered. The two men shared a look only those who'd walked in the sewers of the world would understand.

"What else do you know about Tommy?" Mac asked frowning. Jack studied him.

"What is it, Bud?"

"Yesterday I was approached by a homeless woman who thought I was somebody named Tommy." Mac described the strange homeless woman. Lee leaned forward pulling out a notebook taking down info on his detective pad. His eyes gleamed at the first clue he'd had in months. Jack was not as impressed. Mac didn't meet his eye but could feel his partner's glare burn a hole in his skull.

"And why are we hearing about this only now?" Jack's voice was sharp, his words clipped. Mac shot him an amused smirk.

"Last night was a little busy." Jack's jaw clenched the pictures of Mac's writhing body running through his head. He reluctantly turned away.

"Did this Rita say anything else?" Detective Warren asked. Mac shook his head.

"She was hauled off by a security guard named Ray." Mac offered.

"Ok, the mall opens at 10:00 if we can find…" Lee stood up his mind moving at a million miles an hour. Jack put a hand on his arm.

"Let me show you the benefit of having us involved." Jack pulled out his phone.

"Jack?"

"Hey Matty, we're at the LAPD on speaker with Detective Lee Warren." The Phoenix trio knew that Matty would have every fact about the detective scrolling across the big screen in the War room before Jack finished the rest of his sentence, "Mac had an encounter with a chick named Rita yesterday at the mall…"

"Why am I hearing about this now?" Matty snarled. Mac looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. Cage and Jack shared a smile.

"Let's put that on the back burner for right now, Matty. Mac said she was taken away by a security dude named Ray."

"Ray Thornton, I'm sending his home address now." Detective Warren's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"The first victim came out from Wisconsin." Cage added.

"Ok, we'll dig into that angle. I sent a picture of this Rita to your phone. Following her by CCTV, she was dropped off at the mall by a blue Honda Accord without a plate. We lost the car on the 405 and didn't get a picture of the driver."

"A partner." Mac murmured pulling his bottom lip thinking.

"What are you thinking, bud?" Jack asked. Mac frowned.

"You're running this Rita through facial recognition." Mac made it a statement, not a question.

"Nothing on any of the US law enforcer's sites." Matty said, "It'll take awhile for the international databases." 

"Ok, if this is Rita's Tommy, why is she here? Why the poison? Why come all this way and work so hard to find him on Skid Row only to give him some complicated pathogen?" Mac asked. Jack stood up with a huff.

"Well, when you put it like that…" He grumbled.

"I guess you'll find out when you catch her." Matty snapped as she hung up. Detective Warren grinned.

"Your boss sounds like my boss." Jack chuckled.

"And you don't know the half of it. Well, you heard the lady, let's go find us a crazy serial killing bag lady."


	4. Chapter 4

Mac stared at the back of the squad car with barely controlled panic. It was a prisoner transport car, the only one in the motor pool. Time was of the essence, so they decided to go with full sirens. Mac had ridden in the back of cars like this more than he'd like to admit but never had one looked so small and airless as the one facing him now. He could feel his heart gallop and he felt as if a hand squeezed the breath out of him.

"Why don't you two sit in the front?" Jack suggested. Cage and Warren nodded without a word. It was obvious how freaked out the kid was, "you don't have to do this, we can take the GTO." Mac closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Let's get this done." He gritted his teeth and slid into the hard molded plastic seat. Jack climbed in the other side. Lee wound the windows as far down as they'd go which was only a quarter of the way. Mac leaned close to his hanging his head as far out as he could. He closed his eyes and tried to forget he had no way of opening the door or the metal mesh caging them in the back seat.

Mac jumped at a faint beeping he looked down at his wrist not surprised to see his health monitor blinking a bright purple. He glanced at the readout and forced himself to take long slow breaths. Less than 20 seconds later Jack's phone rang. That would be medical. Mac closed his eyes. Over the wind and the siren, he couldn't hear what Jack said, but it wasn't hard to guess. He also knew what Matty's reaction would be. Mac forced his eyes open. He glanced at Jack with a stubborn glare. Jack shook his head and spoke into the phone. After he hung up, Jack stowed his phone back into his jacket.

"Matty's pissed." He declared.

"What else is new?" Cage offered Mac a small smile of support.

"We're only ten minutes away." Detective Warren said. Mac wiped the sweat from his face. Jack leaned in close studying Mac.

"No bullshit, are you up for this?" Mac sighed and looked out the window.

"I have to see it through, can't you see that? Besides in," Mac glanced at his watch 8:30, "less than 24 hours it won't matter anyway." Jack leaned back as if Mac had belted him across the face.

"No, it won't. We're gonna find this chick and get a cure, got me?" Mac nodded and looked out the window.

"Sure." Mac wished his voice didn't sound like a reed snapping in the wind.

Jack narrowed his eyes. Mac wasn't looking good. He was pale, sweaty and severely claustrophobic. Worse the kid was giving up the fight. Matty had demanded they bring Mac back to Phoenix now. Jack had argued that would take time they couldn't afford, especially with Christmas activities starting. Traffic was more of a bitch than usual. Jack huffed. Each second was a cut from his flesh, a step closer to losing his brother. He wanted to get out of the car and punch the drivers around him who insisted on leaning on their horns. Living in LA, who hasn't spent time in gridlock and what did they think honking would get them?

Thankfully there were still some decent people in the City of Angels who pulled aside allowing them to move to the next exit faster. Lee sped down residential seats with a breakneck speed Jack wholeheartedly endorsed.

The houses perched on tiny lots most rimmed by tall wire fences. Many of the windows were barred. Jack easily saw groups of young Latinos wearing gang colors. They hid their drugs and money as the cop car sped by them. As if it wasn't obvious what they were doing. The neighborhood they finally pulled into had the same worn look, but the gang colors were different, and the young men were African-Americans. Jack sighed. Sometimes living in LA was downright depressing.

They passed a couple boarded up flops buzzing with activity inside the pried doors open showing rows and rows of unmoving bodies. Neighborhood crack house, the corner-store for all things drug-related was half a block away from the driveway Lee pulled into. They all sat studying the house. It was a two-story narrow brown wood-shingled house. The small yard had brightly colored playschool toddler-sized toys strewn from end to end.

"Slow and easy," Lee whispered. The others nodded. The detective got out and opened Mac's door. Mac barrelled out and almost fell on all fours. The cop steadied him and gave him an authentic worried look, "You ok, son?" Mac nodded and straightened.

"I am now, thanks." Lee patted Mac on the shoulder. They walked to the front door. Halfway up the walkway, they heard a woman scream in anger. Young children cried in terror, and a man's voice bellowed before a loud crash. Lee, Cage, and Jack drew their weapons. Warren looked at Mac confused. Mac shrugged.

"I'll cover the back." Cage said. Mac moved to go with her. She shot him a small smile and shook her head. Mac nodded his stomach turning over. Cage could more than take care of herself. He told himself. And Mac admitted with a scowl; he wasn't up for a fight.

Lee Warren opened the screen door and pounded on the thick inner door as only a cop could.

"LAPD! Open up." Inside went silent except the occasional cry of the child. They heard the murmur of voices and steps coming to the front door. Ray Thornton answered the door. He wore a grungy undershirt and sagging camos.

"What can I do for you, officer?" Before Warren could say a word, the guy's eyes landed on Mac. Ray turned and bolted back into the house. They listened to Ray yell, and they could hear feet running wild. Jack and Lee pushed into the house chasing him.

Mac walked behind him taking in the front room. Rows and rows of boxes covered every wall, stacked to the ceiling. Most were sealed high-end items-TV's, stereos, computers- all stuff with high resale value. Mac frowned. He crossed to one 50 inch TV. A scrap of wrapping paper hung from the box. Mac pulled it loose. These were all stolen gifts or purchases. Further in the house were shelves and shelves of personal items- silverware, jewelry, even expensive shoes. All of this was apparently loot stolen from house robberies. Along one wall he saw three computers all set to eBay and other auction sites.

In the kitchen, a girl in a hoppy chair looked up at him with wide brown eyes. Wild curls of blond hair sprouted in all directions and she nibbled at colored cereal on the tray in front of her. Her face was still red from crying and her cheeks wet with tears. Mac knelt down in front of her.

"Hey there?" He said softly. The girl's bottom lip quivered. Mac stood and backed away not sure what to do with an upset toddler.

"Get away from my daughter!" Mac heard the scream from a hall to his left. He half turned to see Rita, now sporting short blond hair and looking half her age, running toward him in nothing but panties and bra with a raised bat. Mat blinked instinctively stepping aside. The woman's first blow crashed into the floor. Mac swerved back when he almost got smacked in the chin by an upthrust. Mac bumped into one of the shelves. He saw a large gold candlestick. He yanked it down and blocked Rita's next swing aimed at his head. Mac kneed the woman in the gut. As she backed up, Mac slammed the candlestick down on the crown of her head. The woman fell to her knees. Mac hit her two more times before she was down and out. Mac closed his eyes and leaned back trying to catch his breath. The baby started crying. Mac glared at the child sick of this family already.

"Mac in the dining room with a candlestick." Mac glared at Jack who grinned at him as he shoved a cuffed and bound Ray Thornton in front of him. The man had a bloody nose and swollen cheek. Jack's face turned serious as he pointed out the back door, "There's a lab out in the back shed you may want to see." Mac nodded and walked out. Lee Warren and Cage searched the rest of the house. As Mac neared the lab, he felt his heart sink. He carefully opened the door and glazed into the room. Mac shut the door and leaned against it his eyes closed. He wanted to cry. He went and rejoined the others.

"Well?" Jack said hope in his voice.

"They're cooking meth and spice. There's no way this is the lab. It's not sophisticated enough." Mac knew his eyes reflected the despair in his partner's.

"Well, they still might know something." Jack's voice told Mac the older man didn't think they would.

The couple didn't know anything.

"Why did you go up to Mac yesterday?" Detective Warren started. The couple shared a cocky grin.

"We want our lawyer!" They said in unison. Jack chuckled. It was a chilling sound. He knelt in front of Rita.

"You have two options, talk now or die now." His flat eyes allowed no doubt he meant precisely what he said. The criminal couple stared at him wide-eyed.

"C'mon, man, you can't do that shit!" Ray protested to Lee Warren. The detective shrugged.

"I don't think I'm gonna get in his way he looks pretty determined," Lee said.

"He certainly does." Cage added with narrowed eyes. She looked like a falcon about to swoop down for a kill.

"Besides, I think he'd be doing a public service, fighting crime and all." Warren finished his eyes indifferent to the fate of the couple. Ray glanced at Rita who sighed and nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you approach Mac?" Lee repeated. Rita smiled at Mac.

"He's cute, looks like a movie star. We figured he'd be a good mark." Mac shook his head. Him? If this couple had come to rob him, they would have been sorely disappointed.

"You aren't very good at this." Mac pointed out. Ray looked at him defensively.

"I woulda got your wallet, if you had one." Rita snarled. Mac smiled. He'd long ago gotten in the habit of carrying money in his sock, and he had no credit cards. His license also had a fake address on it.

"Why did you call him Tommy?" Jack asked.

"It's code. I marked handsome over there so we could track him and rob him tomorrow, which would be today." Mac pulled off his leather jacket and studied the arm. Sure enough where the woman had pinched him was a tiny hole. He pulled out his Swiss Army knife and dug out a small chip.

"A dog or cat chip," Mac said shaking his head. He had to admit it was pretty smart.

"Why did you put his robbery off for tomorrow?" Lee asked.

"He was with his friends. We expected him to go out with them after shopping at the mall." Ray said with a smile.

"Besides, we were already booked up for appointments," Rita said twirling her hair around her finger. Jack narrowed his eyes. She leaned back and looked down.

"Appointments? I might kill you just for shits and giggles." Jack growled. Mac smiled. Jack would never do it, probably not Mac amended.

"If he was a good mark I woulda yelled at you calling you Todd."

"For today." Mac sighed and rubbed his forehead. He turned and left needing air. Their best lead just popped like a soap bubble. What the hell were they going to do now?


	5. Chapter 5

"Riley, look at this!" Bozer yelled sliding his laptop across the table so Riley could look at it. She frowned. Bozer had pulled up a Facebook page of a girl named Stacy Larson. She was the typical perky blonde that most would call "girl next door." Wide blue Bambi eyes, pointy nose, and perfect white teeth. Riley grimaced. She knew Stacy was a Mean Girl, she could tell by the inane posts and sheer volume of duck-lipped selfies.

"I don't think she's your type, Boze," Riley said turning back to her project. Bozer huffed.

"No, Riley, look." Riley followed his finger to her profile. Riley's eyes widened. It showed a picture of Stacy in a puffy Tulle wedding dress standing beside their first murder victim Tommy Watson who wore a white and black tux, "Do you think she could be the killer?"

"Great job, Boze! How did you find her?"

"When Matty told me Tommy's last name I googled him." Riley grinned. And that was the magic of Bozer, sometimes when everyone else gets lost whacking at the forest, Bozer reminds them that the forest is made up of perfectly whackable trees.

"Ok, let me...oh boy. Listen to this; their wedding date was set for Christmas six years ago."

"Who gets married on Christmas?"

"Well, not them evidently. Tommy's family reported him missing two days before Christmas, after that there are no records of him until an arrest here in LA two years later."  
"Fits the timeline and she has a serious ax to grind." Bozer pinched his lips and frowned, "What about her? Medical or research background?"

"No, she vanished from Wisconsin a week after Tommy did...that's interesting. The day she disappeared Egelton closed down."

"What the hell?"

"The weird thing is the address of the auction company Doc Carl got the autoclave from is in the same hometown as Tommy and Stacy, but I have no physical location for Egelton Pharmaceuticals."  
"In Wisconsin?"

"Anywhere. Let's see...here's the report from the FDA...Holy Shit, Boze, this is it!" Riley stood up and ran from the room. Bozer trailed her.

They burst into the organic lab on B8. Matty, Doc Carl, Doctor Li and Doctor Mendez stood in a semicircle faced by Aadhya Kadar. They all looked up as the pair ran to them.

"Ril…"

"I found it! Look." Riley shoved her laptop under Matty's nose. Matty's eyes widened as she quickly read the highlights of the FDA report. She passed it to Doc Carl.

"Ticardiochronide Silicate," Riley said. The others raised an eyebrow, "It was the drug that Egelton was trying to get on the market, it was supposed to be a new cure for heart failure." Riley said as she caught her breath.

"The problem is it doesn't exist." Doctor Mendez, the Phoenix chief of mental health, said passing the laptop to Aadhya.

"How can that be?" Bozer asked.

"They made enough samples to show the FDA but faked all the trials and development information. When they got caught, they had to show its effects." Riley said.

"It kills people," Aadhya said grimly. She closed the laptop and handed it back to Riley.

"Egelton was a front operation. They wanted to get funding to perfect the medicine before they had medicine to submit."

"And they needed the approval from the FDA to get funding." Matty finished.

"Matty, I think I found our poisoner…" Bozer started.

"But I couldn't find any connection to her or Egelton." Riley sighed.

"Or Mac," Matty said. She frowned.

"Anything on the lab?"

"I can't find a physical location for Egelton Pharmaceuticals."

"In America." Dr. Li said.

"What do you mean?" Aadhya asked narrowing her eyes.

"Many times when I was a doctor in China shady companies would do illegal research and experiments. For poor people, it would mean the difference between life and death for the whole family."

"So there would be records of cases in China?" Aadhya said pulling out her phone.

"They might be hidden under reports of disease outbreaks or covered up completely." Li Chen added. Aadhya grinned.

"We'll see about that." She said striding across the room speaking into her phone. Matty frowned.

"Ok, if it were developed in China or wherever, there would still be the problem of getting it into the States. There's no way they could bring in the medicine undeclared."

"What if they brought in the formula, but made it here." Doc Carl asked thoughtfully. The others looked at him. The young doctor squirmed under the weight of their gazes.

"Go on," Matty said. Doc Carl shrugged.

"The lab equipment had to come from somewhere? I have the autoclave running right now." Riley bent over her laptop and typed furiously. After a few minutes, she looked up smiling in success.

"Ok, according to the auction company the lab material came in from a place in Oakland."

"Which also has one of the biggest international ports in America." Bozer offered.

"Oh, hello," Riley's smile grew wider, "Guess who had multiple trips back and forth from China to Oakland?"

"Our girl next door?" Bozer asked.  
"So she was probably the courier." Matty said, "that explains how she got samples of this stuff."

"And she sure has a motive, a psycho motive, but still a motive," Bozer told the others what he'd learned from Facebook.

"That brings us to the two big questions…"Riley said.

"Where is she now?" Matty agreed.

"And does she have a cure." Dr. Mendez said running his hands over his face. He glanced at his watch. It was almost noon.

"Ok, we need a way to make a cure in case we can't find her. Any luck finding the actual formula?" Matty asked. Riley huffed.

"No, the auction company said the physical address the equipment shipped from is a warehouse in Oakland. Maybe there's something left there?" Riley said itching her forehead.

"That's a big longshot." Bozer said panic entered his voice.

"Well at this point we can't write anything off, you two go to Oakland."

"Great," Riley said without enthusiasm turning to leave.

"It's the birthplace of Rocky Road and My Tais!" He offered cheerfully. Matty turned to the three Phoenix doctors.

"Ok, talk to me what do we know?"

"Looking at just the symptoms, the end stage bleeding could be a side effect of losing platelets or clotting factors. There's a lot of drugs that can do that from aspirin to heparin. We haven't been able to find any part of the stuff that matches any of the drugs we know about." Doc Carl said sadly running his hand through his curly hair. Dr. Mendez frowned.  
"Have you thought about snake venom?" He asked. The other three stared at him surprised.

"What kind of snake?" Doc Carl asked.

"When I did my practicum in Bahrain I came across a Saharan trader who'd been bitten by a Boomslang snake. I know it's obscure, but it is very hemotoxic…"  
"Which means?" Matty asked.

"Which means the victim bleeds from everywhere." Doc Carl said excitedly.

"There are also myotoxins in many snake venoms that cause neurotoxic effects affecting blood pressure, breathing…"Dr. Li chimed in excitedly.

"Which can manifest as claustrophobia." Dr. Mendez said grinning. Matty let out a deep breath. Finally, they were making headway.

"Hang in there, Mac." She murmured sending messages to ops to obtain venom and antivenom from any hemotoxic snake.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Jack found Mac sitting on a faded toddler's caboose. The blonde's chin rested in his palm; Mac's arm rested on a raised knee. His eyes were a million miles away. Jack frowned. Mac's skin looked waxy.

"There you are, kiddo. Are you ready to go?" Mac frowned and looked up at Jack.

"Why me, Jack?" He asked. Jack crouched down in front of the kid.

"Some sick psycho…"

"No, that's not what I mean. If Cage is right about the profile, this killer probably spends an entire year picking out her victims. There's no way that I ran into her by chance. How did she find me? It's not like I'm in the country all the time." Jack's mouth hung open. Cage and Lee approached them in time to hear what Mac said.

"Anybody unusual crop up in your daily life the past year?" Warren asked pulling out his notebook. Mac closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"I've been trying to think and…" Mac shrugged. He winced and rubbed his temples and moaned.

"Mac?" Jack asked reaching out a hand. Mac squinted at him. His medical monitor began to alarm. Mac looked at it blankly a minute. It flashed a deep red. Mac swayed. Jack steadied him. Cage bent beside them and looked at the readout.

"Blood pressure is low, and heart rate is elevated." She announced. Mac blinked and wiped his eyes.

"Dizzy...everything blur…" Mac trailed off, and he looked at the blood smear on his hands in horror. Mac saw the same fear on Jack's face. Jack forced himself to appear calm.

"Ok, easy bud. Your eyes are bleeding a little...let me call Doc Carl, ok?" Eyes bleeding? The alarm on his monitor increased in volume and pitch. He felt the blood run out of his nose and the corner of his mouth. Panic flared through him like a fever.

"Jack!" He cried. Jack shoved his phone at Cage and stepped closer to his partner.

"Ok, easy, easy...breathe with me...ok, that's it…" Tears ran down Mac's face as he tried to pull back a tidal flood of terror. He coughed up blood.

"Jack, I can't go now, not like this...please help me!" Mac's breathing was ragged and moist. Detective Warren handed Jack a wad of paper towels.

"Shhhh...calm, that's it, brother. Keep breathing…"

"Vitamin K!" Cage yelled, "We need to get some Vitamin K."

"Should I call an ambulance?" Lee offered.

"NO!" Mac shrieked his pupils giant with fear. He closed his eyes and pressed the towels against his nose.

"The closest pharmacy is 20 minutes away," Jack growled. Mac looked at the grass and smiled, "Ok, what?"

"Dandelion leaves!" Mac muttered.

"How many?" Cage asked. Mac shrugged and leaned forward his head in both his hands.

"Enough to get me to the pharmacy?"

"Ok, you guys go get them. I'll get Mac settled in the car." Mac's face snapped up. He could barely take in enough air to talk. Spots danced in front of his eyes.

"No, no I can't…" Mac rasped. Jack frowned as the younger man's voice tilted into panic meltdown. Mac could feel his hands go numb. The monitor now squealed like an air raid siren. Jack leaned closer pulling the younger man to his side.

"Easy, buddy, you have to calm down... c'mon keep breathing…" Jack's voice seemed to float away in a wispy fog as Mac's eyes closed and he sagged forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Mac was trapped in a cage! Belts tied him down; hands shoved him to the floor. Mac screamed and kicked out knocking his captors back. He saw a set of doors. He snapped them open and jumped. Mac landed on the hood of a moving car. He relaxed his body and rolled with the movement of the vehicle. Mac bounced onto the roof, pushed over a set of police lights and tumbled off the back of the car. He landed hard on the tarmac. Screeches of vehicles, breaks, and horns circled him. He covered his ears and blindly ran. He climbed down from an aqueduct. He paused catching his breath. He was outside. He could breathe. Mac noticed a blaring horn on his wrist. He smashed it against a steel handrail. He blinked at the late afternoon sky, got his bearings and loped into an easy run heading west.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jack roared hopping out of the ambulance when it finally managed to stop. Lee Warren and Cage stepped out of the flashing squad car that had been following. Cars whizzed past them honking.

"I can't believe he just did that." Cage said breathlessly looking across traffic for any sign of Mac.

"He sure did. Like god damned spiderman!" Lee said running his hand through his hair spiked upright in the wind.

"Where would he go?" Cage asked pulling her long hair back from her face. Jack shook his head. He'd told Matty this was a bad idea. He speed-dialed medical.

"Jack, what happened?" Doc Carl greeted with a breathless worry.

"He freaked out, jumped out the back of the ambulance, and took off. Can you trace where he is?"

"Normally, but the signal just went off the system." Jack closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Ok, he was panicking. How far would he be able to go?"

"I have no idea, Jack. His adrenaline will counteract the poison for a while, but without vitamin k? I'm worried Jack. We have to find him soon, or he won't last until tomorrow morning." Jack rubbed dampness out of his eyes.

"I know, Doc. I know." Jack stared at the vast sprawl of the city around them. Where would Mac go? Jack felt his heart tumble in pain; he wanted to scream.

"Jack." Cage said softly. Jack turned to her. She reached up and took the phone from his hand. Jack frowned. Somehow he'd cracked the phone. He shook his hand until he could feel it again, "Let's go to Phoenix. We can regroup and use cameras to see where he went." Jack narrowed his eyes radiating anger. Cage kept her gaze level and calm. "I know you want to go searching for him, but which direction? Where is he going? He is in a blind panic right now. He probably doesn't know where he's running either. We have to use our heads, Jack. We don't have much time." Jack nodded and took in a shaky breath. He rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah. I hate it when you're right." He grumbled. Cage smiled but didn't say anything.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Oakland," Riley growled as they left the private Phoenix hangar toward the black SUV assigned to them. Bozer grinned hopping on the driver's side.

"I've never been here. Obviously, you have." Riley glared at him.

"My Dad is a huge Raiders fan." Bozer winced.

"Ok, you got me there. Ok where to?" Riley programmed the address into her phone's GPS. Bozer rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked at the clock and shook his head. It'd taken them 90 minutes to fly from LA. It was now edging toward 4:00. Boze sniffed blinking away tears. Time was going to damn fast! Bozer felt a hand rest on his arm. He glanced over to see Riley looking at him with moist eyes.

"There's still time." She said. Bozer thought she was trying to reassure both of them. Bozer wiped at unruly tears that escaped his eyelids.

"Not enough! Damn, Riley. Mac can't die...he can't…" Bozer shook his head and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He glanced at Riley, "He's been there my entire life, well all the important parts, Ri. How am I suppose to go on without him?...I can't even imagine my life without him, ya know? All those times he'd been hurt, and I didn't know...now I'm in this world, able to help him. And I still might…" Bozer looked away softly crying.

"I know, Boze, but look, do you think Mac would give up if it were one of us?"

"No, of course not. You're right." Bozer rubbed his face and straightened his shoulders, "Ok, let's do this." He said nodded at Riley. She nodded back biting her lip which quivered with the threat of an onslaught of tears. We can do this, Riley told herself. She looked out the windshield. We have to. The GPS quickly led them to their destination, and both eyed it with disbelief and worry. They shared a nervous look.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Bozer squeaked. Riley nodded and braced herself. The warehouse was little more than a skeleton covered in graffiti. All the windows were misshapen smashed black eyes. Piles of rusted metal lay strewn across the overgrown parking lot tall vegetation pushing through. The two Phoenix agents climbed out of the SUV and approached the building. There was a burnt metal salty smell in the air. The doors hung off their hinges, the handles broken. Riley ducked into the vast space pulling out her flashlight. Bozer followed her lead. Pidgeon flew across the collapsing roof and out the broken skylights. Riley jumped as Bozer ran into her back.

"Bozer!" She hissed.

"Sorry." Neither raised their voices above a whisper. The dim sunlight seemed to bounce off the drifting cloud of dust. The broken cement under their boots stained their soles with thick grease and other things the two agents didn't want to imagine. When they passed through the darker shadowed places the floor was more springy, like wet moss. Riley swore she heard moist footsteps echo after them and they crept into the central throat of the building.

Rusted machinery and crates in various stages of construction filled most of the central area. Chains hung from the ceiling, and both could see the metal braces where conveyor belts had once run.

"This a manufacturing plant," Bozer whispered. Riley nodded and smiled. She pointed. Across the room beside a dirt-crusted water fountain was a rotting wooden door with a broken sign that said, "...ice."

"Office?" Bozer asked.

"I hope so." Bozer wrinkled his nose as they moved closer. The smell of mold and other unhealthy things clung to his tongue making him gag.

"I don't think this is...whew, that is awful." Bozer tucked his nose under the neck of his shirt. Riley covered her nose with the back of her hand. She shared a disgusted look with Bozer.

"Mac had better appreciate this when he's all better! " Bozer grumbled. Riley stood to the side of the door and turned the knob. The wood was so moist the door didn't open so much as disintegrate. Bats flew out. Bozer squawked and ducked low hiding behind Riley. Riley glared at him. Bozer shrugged. Riley rolled her eyes and stepped into the muck-buried room. Bozer got one step in then had to retreat. He moved away from the office and bent over wondering if the chicken sandwich he had on the plane was going to stay down or not. He heard a wet splat then Riley cussed. Bozer crept closer to the door. He couldn't see Riley's face behind the glare of the flashlight, but he could feel her angry glare.

"You 'k?" Bozer asked pinching his nose.

"No, I'm not ok! I just ruined my Givenchy boots! Damn, Matty is so going to buy me new ones." Bozer nodded turning to look over his shoulder.

"Did you hear something?" He asked softly. Riley was too busy cussing and trying to shake spongy brown refuse off her black boots. Bozer turned. He could feel eyes watching him. He scanned every corner of the factory but didn't see anything.

"Boze!" Bozer screamed spinning. Riley stared at him from the top of the rotten mound. She stretched over the back of rusting filing cabinets covered with white stalagmites of bat guano. She grabbed a metal lock box. Riley worked it into her arms then stepped back. Bozer retreated gratefully. Both coughed as they moved to the center of the main area and studied the box. It was more of a portable safe with a number combination. Riley whistled and rubbed her dirty hands on her pants, "Not bad, it shouldn't take…"

"Riley!" Bozer hissed. Riley looked up to see Bozer pale and petrified staring behind her. Riley stood and spun. A half-dozen flashlights angled toward them from every direction.

"Just fucking great," Riley mumbled raising her hands in surrender. Bozer swallowed silently agreeing.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The cool sand conformed to the contours of his body. Mac closed his eyes and took deep breaths of the salty ocean air finally relaxing. The ocean bellowed as the surf crashed on shore. Mac cracked his eyes and watched the white underbelly of seagulls as they circled overhead. The day was starting to pinken with the coming night. Mac sat leaning his arms behind him. The farthest edge of the earth's round belly gleamed bright reflecting the smudges of pinks and purples smeared into the wispy clouds overhead. Mac leaned forward wrapping his arms around his knees. He ducked his head and started crying.

"Hey, are you ok?" Mac looked up and wiped his face clean.

"Uh...yeah, sorry. It's been a shitty day." He managed. The girl was blond and had a perfect tan and smile. She wore a hoodie and shorts. She sat beside him and looked out at the ocean.

"Do you live around here? I live over in Venice Beach."

"You come out here a lot?" Mac cleared his throat taking a deep breath.

"Not really. I visit every Christmas. My husband lives out here."

"Oh?" Mac looked out to sea. He took another deep breath and leaned back feeling the dimming sun on his face.

"Yeah, we're separated but working on it, ya know? And if you can't be home with your family at Christmas? What is Christmas for, right?" Mac couldn't answer. He watched as a seagull dove into the waves and yanked out a fat writhing fish, "Do you come out here a lot?" She asked studying every feature of his face. Mac offered a half smile.

"Not as much as I'd like to, but...well it doesn't matter now." Mac's voice strangled off into a whisper.

"It's never too late! Anything can happen on Christmas. It's magic. You believe that, don't you?" Mac met the girl's sparkling eyes and shook his head.

"I used to." He murmured. She cocked her head puzzled. Mac scratched his jaw and sat up running his fingers through the sand. He shrugged, "Life, you know? You go through every day doing your best thinking there's still time, there's going to be plenty of time. Then...then it's gone, and you have nothing." The girl laughed.

"Well, aren't you mister Debbie Downer?" Mac shot her an amused smirk.

"Mister Debbie Downer?"

"Well, Davey downer just doesn't sound right, does it?" Mac laughed and shook his head. They sat in companionable silence a long minute. Mac sighed and held out his hand.

"I'm Angus MacGyver." She smiled sweetly and took his hand.

"My name is Stacy, Stacy Larson."


	7. Chapter 7

Mac groaned and rubbed his eyes. His head felt too full. He wasn't surprised to see blood coat his hand and splash on his lap from his nose. Mac closed his eyes listening to the surf. Should he call Jack? Mac swabbed at his bloody face with his T-Shirt. He'd run in panic. Mac had come here because he needed to be out in the open air. Sitting here he began to wonder was it fair of him to go back to his friends, his family? Mac was no doctor but knew enough to imagine the horror they would see as the end neared. Mac rubbed his head. He felt muzzy, foggy.

"Angus, are you ok?" Mac blinked at Sand...no Stacy. That's her name. Mac frowned. For someone sitting next to a person bleeding from his eyes, she was suspiciously calm. Something nudged his memory...he knew her from somewhere...He moaned and rubbed his head if only he could think. He managed a weak smile.

"Do you have a cell phone I could use?" He asked. She gave him a brilliant smile and moved closer to him wrapping his left arm around hers as she pulled out her phone. Mac could almost feel his brain scream at him that something was wrong, but it was like trying to grab fog.

"Are you going to call your wife?" Stacy said leaning her head on Mac's shoulder. Mac blinked and shook his head, but he couldn't quite…

 _See how much your wife would like…_ Mac narrowed his eyes.

"You were at the mall; you sprayed me with cologne." Mac managed as he blindly dialed Jack's number. Stacy grinned and pulled herself closer to Mac's side. Before she could say anything, Jack answered.

"Hello? Mac, is this you? The woman who has this phone is the one who poisoned you…hold on I'm putting you on speaker."

"Are you calling your wife?" Stacy asked staring up at Mac over his shoulder. Mac opened his mouth but hesitated when he heard Dr. Mendez over the phone.

"Mac, don't deny you have a wife. Pretend you are getting married to her tomorrow. She's completely delusional."

"Mac, we almost have a cure just buy time…" Stacy reached over and yanked the phone out of Mac's hand. She rose to her knees and threw the phone into the ocean. Stacy then sprawled the length of Mac's body. 

"Is your wife looking forward to Christmas?" Mac coughed, turned and spit out blood. He turned back to her and forced a smile.

"You tell me, tomorrow's our day right?" Stacy grinned and leaned forward kissing Mac as if she wanted to chew on his tonsils. She put her hands in his hair and laid on top of him until he fell back. She leaned back.

"Tommy, I knew you'd come back to me. I have waited so long." Her eyes lit with a delusional light that had nothing to do with her brimming tears. Mac blinked his eyes. He could taste blood and feel the back of his throat fill with liquid.

"I've been looking for you too, Stacy." He managed to croak. She laughed and leaned back. Mac leaned forward relieved to be verticle again. She stood up and pulled on his hand.

"Come on, Tommy. You should see what I have planned for tomorrow." She shook the sand out of her hair and pulled on his hands. Mac grumbled as he staggered to his feet. He bent over feeling a heaviness in his stomach. Mac frowned and pulled up his shirt. His eyes widened, and his breath broke into desperate spurts. His abdomen was purple, the skin taut. Blood was pooling in his gut. Mac frowned. Why was this poison working so fast? Mac staggered a step. Stacy ducked under his arm. Mac closed his eyes at the spinning and weakness that pulled him toward unconsciousness. He shook his head and stared at his feet following her. Stall. Mac repeated over and over in his head forcing one step after another. Mac managed to drag one foot leaving a trail behind them. He just hoped Jack got there before high tide came in and washed it away.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Look what we have here? A pair of city mice." Riley held up a hand to block the flashlight's glare around her. Seven women, no Riley adjusted as they walked close enough she could see them. Girls, mid to late teens all wearing gang colors. Riley narrowed her eyes and scanned for tattoos and marks. She was relieved not to find any. This girl gang was local and not one of the deadly gangs she'd had to deal with in prison. That did not make them less dangerous. She didn't see any guns but did see a few handles of knives sticking out of belts and boots.

"Who're you?" Riley demanded tilting her chin and putting on an arrogant mask.

"Riley?" Bozer hissed. Riley turned and glared at him; he leaned back confused. Riley winked at him.

"Did I tell you to talk? Shut it, worm."

"Uh...yes ma'am…" Boze said putting up his arms and cowering down. Riley pointed to the lockbox with her boot. Bozer crept down and grabbed it in his hand. Riley put her shoulders back and chest out. She walked up to the one who spoke and stepped into her space.

"What the fuck do you want?" She snarled. The girl shifted her eyes to the side and turned her face away. Riley smiled and stepped back, "That's what I thought country mouse. What are you doing here in my house?" The gang looked at each other nervously. Riley frowned then smiled.

"Someone told you to protect this place," Riley said in her normal voice. The leader realized she'd been played and tried to shift her posture. Riley's glare deflated her bravado.

"They were making drugs here, not street drugs something else. This street is our turf but…" Riley nodded biting her lip in thought.

"What did the guys in charge of this look like?" The girl gang all stared at her in disbelief.

"Seriously? You're with the government, right? You don't know?"

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and took a steadying breath. The three doctors and Aadhya Kadar stood in a square arguing with each other. Jack only understood one of ever seven words but he got the gist that they had made a antitoxin that should work, but it wasn't.

"Docs! Docs!" Jack finally bellowed. The four looked at him surprised. Jack gritted his teeth and fought the urge to bang their heads together. Once he had their attention he put his hands flat together, "There are more years of schooling between the four of you than most third world nations, tell me you have something?" Doc Carl ran his hand through his curly hair and shook his head.

"It should be working." He held up his hands in frustration.

"Did you get the formula wrong?" Aadhya glared at him.

"I brought our best guess, the CDC has been trying to pick this poison apart for five years, but we have no idea how close we are."

"Maybe if we try…" Dr. Li began. Before Jack could get a word out Detective Lee Warren was at his side.

"Jack, I need to talk to you now." The detective said softly. Jack looked at him and frowned. Something serious was up.

"What's up?" Jack's phone blared startling everyone in the room. Jack frowned. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hell?" He asked. He heard rough breathing and a woman's voice in the background. Jack felt his heart sink, "Mac? Is this you?"

"You were at the mall; you sprayed me with cologne." Jack did not like Mac's wet rasp. His bleeding had gotten worse.

"Mac, the woman who has this phone, is the one who poisoned you...hold on, I'm putting you on speaker." Everyone in the room gathered close and listened with worry.

"Are you calling your wife?" The woman asked. Jack scowled. She sounded crazier than a nutbar. Dr. Mendez leaned forward and grabbed Jack's phone from his hand. 

"Mac, don't deny you have a wife, pretend you are getting married to her tomorrow, she's completely delusional." Jack closed his eyes as he heard a wet moan of pain from his partner.

"Mac, we almost have a cure, just buy time…" Doc Carl started. They heard a soft cry of surprise, a splash, and the phone went dead.

"DAMNIT!" Jack roared. He pivoted and stormed to the war room. Lee Warren watched him leave then turned and narrowed his eyes studying the group of doctors. Matty was ferreting out the international partners in this mess, Riley and Bozer were off in Oakland. That left him. Detective Warren smiled and sniffed. That was just fine with him. He walked up to the doctors wondering what the safest way of dealing with this problem was.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Mac's body felt heavy. Fatigue fused his muscles with the satin under him. Mac frowned. What the hell? He forced his eyes to blink. They stung from the blood oozing under his eyelids. Everything had a blurry red patina.

Managed to take in his surroundings. He was in a room that exploded with pinks and reds. Every form of Valentine, lace, or heart-shaped decoration any Martha Steward wannabee ever dreamed covered every inch of the room. Mac glanced down and opened his eyes wide. Mac's skin crawled. Someone had changed his clothes. He wore a white tuxedo with black trim. The last thing he remembered was falling into a red car. Mac's eyes drifted shut.

It took all of his will and most of his energy, but he forced them open again. He tried to move his arms or legs and found he couldn't. He blinked and for a second his vision cleared. He felt himself tilt into a panic. The red satin under him had started out white. He could feel a warm wetness seep into his clothing. Stacy had sliced his arms and legs. He was bleeding out. Worse he was in a box, no not a box, a coffin-a transparent glass coffin. His rapid breathing fogged the lid only a few inches above his face. Mac managed to wiggle against the glass, but it wouldn't budge. Mac left arched smears of blood with any move. The stale thinning air stank of blood. No, no, no. He couldn't die like this! Not now...He couldn't breathe! His chest heaved. He looked through the side and gaped. In an identical coffin beside him in a bridal gown, Stacy's grey unmoving body laid holding a bridal bouquet in her hands. Mac desperately flopped against the glass. There was barely enough room for him to breath. He closed his eyes. The gibbering terror took over, he screamed,

"JACK!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Anything?" Matty asked walking into ops. Cage who sat at a table with papers sprawled looked up and shook her head.

"I can't find any reports of anything like this happening anywhere." Cage leaned forward and rubbed her neck. She stood up and crossed to Matty frowning, "Matty, something is very wrong here."

"What do you mean?" Before Cage could answer Jenny, one of Matty's plethora of aids, stepped to her.

"Riley is on video conference." Matty nodded. She and Cage strode into ops and looked up at Riley. They frowned Detective Lee Warren wasn't in the room. Matty assumed he was with Jack harassing the doctors.

"Rile…"

"Matty, listen. This entire medication operation was run by a consortium of private contractors for sale as germ warfare. Matty, the locals here say it was the US government."

"What?" Cage asked stepping toward the screen. Bozer had a grave look as he peered over Riley's shoulder.

"Yeah, the locals said there was isolation gear and everything. They also recruited homeless for experiments."

"No one ever saw them

again. " Riley held up a vial.

"We found a lockbox that has the formula and this, I think it might be the cure."

"Ok, that's the priority. You need to get back here ASAP!" Matty said shooting a glance at Jenny. The woman was already arranging transport.

"We're going to land in 20 minutes," Bozer said over Riley's shoulder.

"I'll have a helicopter…" Jack burst into the room.

"Matty, Mac called. That bitch is with him." Matty turned to Riley who was typing. Jack rattled off the number, "He sounded like he was at the beach." Riley nodded.

"Triangulating from where he ran away...Venice beach."

"GO!" Matty growled at Jack. Jack and Cage sprinted out of the room to the helicopter pad on the roof, "Get me the research lab."

"No one's answering," Jenny said. Matty's eyes narrowed.

"Send TAC; I'm on my way."

"Yes, ma'am."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Excuse me, doctors?" Detective Lee Warren interrupted the spitballing argument between the small group trying to find a cure. They looked up at him surprised. He smiled and stepped closer.

"I was talking to my colleagues at the LAPD, and I found a bit of information that I think would help you."

"Well, it's better if I show you…" Lee whirled grabbed Aadhyra and slammed her to the ground bending her arms behind her back. The Phoenix doctors cried out in shock. Aadhyra shrieked.

"What the hell are you doing? We don't have time…" Lee handcuffed the woman's wrists. He yanked her to her feet and spun her around quickly patting her down. The detective pulled out a small bottle of cologne. He handed that to Doc Carl. In the second his attention was taken away, Aadhya spun and kicked him in the face. Lee stumbled to the left. The tall woman kept her momentum moving forward kicking the detective in the chest pushing him back a step.

"I'm getting out of here." The woman's copper-colored hair flew in all directions as she lunged forward setting up for another attack. Doc Carl grabbed the woman's hair and yanked her head backward. She snarled and whirled lashing out with a spinning kick across the face. Doc Carl sprawled on the floor stunned. Doctors Li and Mendez tackled the woman bringing her to the ground. She let out an animal roar bucking them off her. She headbutted Dr. Li in the face. He pulled back. She pivoted on her hip kneeing the man in his abdomen. Dr. Li fell back gasping for air. Aadhya tilted to the other side hitting Dr. Mandez in the head with her knee. He shook his head but didn't let go. Aadhya rolled onto her side forcing the man to release her.

Aadhya rolled to her feet first and kicked the psychiatrist in the side of the head. Dr. Mendez slumped unmoving to the tile. The woman flipped her leonine hair back, grinned and turned to stride out of the room. She blinked in surprise as Detective Lee Warren's fist slammed into her face. Her head bucked back. The detective stepped to the side grabbed her head and bent slamming her face into the floor. Warren knelt his whole weight on the squirming.

The door burst in, and armored TAC shoulders slid in covering the room. Matty followed them, her Kahr pistol at the ready. She took in the scene in an instant and started barking orders. Aadhya Kadar shrieked and shot the detective a venomous look. Lee's weathered face wrinkled with a rare grin. Two TAC soldiers hauled the woman out the door as she launched a flurry of kicks toward the man. Warren shook his head. The three doctors huddled together assisting each other with their medical needs. Matty holstered her pistol and lifted an eyebrow.

"You seem happy." Lee took a deep breath and nodded.

"After working so long to catch the perp for these murders, it's very satisfying to bring her down." Matty looked surprised.

"Perp? Explain." The pair turned and walked to the war room. Lee explained as they walked.

"When the docs weren't getting anywhere my gut was getting uneasy. I talked to the detectives that had worked the other cases. The cases hadn't gone to the FBI, and no one called for a consult to the CDC. As far as the other precincts were concerned, it was poison, not a disease. When she showed up, they accepted that the CDC took over the investigation and closed the case. They never thought to fact check."

"She doesn't work for the CDC." Matty huffed furiously with herself.

"No, but she did. She quit when they were called to clear a hazmat situation in Oakland."

"Let me guess, five years ago." Lee nodded then scowled.

"I don't know what she had to do with our serial killer…" Matty shook her head.

"She was a fixer, cleaning up after whoever was designing this crap. Stacy...I think she was a patsy." Warren looked down at the woman surprised.

"How? We got a clear line from Stacy to the murders, especially the first victim." Matty shrugged.

"I don't know. Watson's obviously unhinged, I think our kick-boxer back there manipulated her and gave her enough of a supply to bring attention to Stacy."

"So detectives wouldn't look past the occasional murders?"

"I'm betting we're going to find out most of the victims have some tie to this mess. And if anyone did put it together…"

"The trail would end at a woman everyone could buy as the killer."

"She did kill them," Lee said wondering how the hell he was going to explain this to the DA. He glanced at the Phoenix Director. Maybe this odd agency could send both of the ladies to Gitmo or something.

"She dosed them. It's possible she didn't know they would die...We won't know until we find her...and Mac." Detective Warren frowned. He realized he was right; Phoenix would not have gotten involved if Mac hadn't been dosed. Without them, the Christmas murders would have gone unsolved.

"Kismet." He said out loud. Matty nodded giving him a grave look. She glanced at the clock 9:00 pm. Lee could easily read her distress on her face, "Maybe she lied." 

"All I know is that we need a real Christmas miracle." Matty sighed.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jack ran his flashlight along the beach sand desperately. High tide had come in, and most of the beach had been washed clean of any possible trace of evidence. Jack closed his eyes and swiped at tears. There wasn't much time left. Jack thought about the horror of Mac's entire face bleeding and the panic...if it wasn't too late already.

"Jack!" Bozer yelled. Jack sprinted to him. The younger man had found a single dragline dotted with sprays of blood. 

"Boze, I could kiss you!" Jack yelled, "Riley?"

"On it." The trail crossed most of the beach to a parking lot to the other side of the pier. Jack shook his head. No wonder they hadn't spotted the kid on camera. The closest parking lot where they had searched the cameras was almost a quarter of a mile away. The blood trail ended at a space. Jack flashed his light up and let out a breath of relief.

"Riley there's a cam…"

"Already on it, Ok I got a red Malibu, sending you the address. Got medical scrambling." Jack nodded as he hopped into a black SUV. He glanced at the address and gunned the vehicle as fast as it could go.

The house was small and pink complete with a white picket fence. Jack lead a TAC team in a quick and brutal breach of the building. Jack took in the rooms at a run. He had a vague image of every crevice covered in pink, reds, and purples. Even Barbie would think this was too much, Jack muttered to himself.

He clicked on a light to a bedroom and froze half a heartbeat.

"MAC!" He screamed. He ran forward. His partner laid trapped in an aquarium. Dried trails of blood covered most of Mac's ash-grey skin. The tux he wore might have been white, but it was soaked through with blood. Jack raised the butt of his M5 and smashed the glass. He grabbed Mac's shoulders Bozer grabbed his feet, and they slid Mac to the pink plush carpet. Bozer leaned forward and poured the fluid from the vial down Mac's throat.

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING MEDIC!" Jack roared. He noticed the blood still running from slices in the kid's arms and legs. He grabbed four bows off the canopy bed and shoved two at Bozer. In seconds they had all Mac's limbs tied tight with tourniquets. Jack glanced up and stepped back as a group of medics with duffle bags and mounds of equipment surrounded Mac. They worked calmly and smoothly but were too slow.

"HURRY! HURRY!HURRY!" Jack yelled his heart was pounding a million miles an hour.

"Jack…" Riley said at his elbow. Jack pulled away from her and Bozer, his eyes wild.

"How is he? HOW IS HE?" The medics didn't interrupt their practiced routine. They turned on the monitor. Jack stared in horror at the flat line matching the monotone howl of the machine, "You set it up wrong!" Jack yelled stepping forward.

"No, pulse or respiration." One of the medics stated with the calmness of a robot. Jack stared at Mac.

"NO, NO, you're wrong…" Jack felt his knees go weak.

"Start compressions...defibrillation…" The room darkened into a long tunnel focused on Mac's unmoving corpse.


	9. Chapter 9

Mac took a deep breath and leaned back his head. He could breathe, the pain was gone. Mac frowned. The last thing he remembered was suffocating in a glass coffin soaked in his own blood. Mac looked down. He still wore the same white tux, but it was spotless. He lifted his arms, not a mark.

"What the hell?" He heard boots pounding he looked up and grinned, "JACK! Finally, I was beginning to worry you weren't…" Jack didn't give any indication he saw Mac. Jack ran toward him full tilt, "Jack!" Mac squawked. He gasped and closed his eyes bracing for impact. Mac felt a flush run through his body. He opened his eyes and whirled. Jack had run through him. He shook his head. Mac's scientific mind froze, unable to spit out anything that would be a reasonable explanation.

Mac stepped closer taking in the activity in front of him. He froze and gaped. He saw his own bloodsoaked body sprawled on the ground. Jack and Boze desperately tried to stop the bleeding then there was a milling group of medics. Mac patted himself. He felt real, but if he was real who was that on the floor? Mac shook away the voices of the philosophy professors Mac had tried to delete from his skull years ago. He focused on his partner. Mac dropped beside Jack his heart cracking. Jack shattered apart piece by piece in front of him. Mac tried to wrap him in a hug, but his arms passed through the older man. Mac felt tears wash down his face.

"No, please, not like this. I don't want to go like this." Mac moaned, "Jack…"

 _I'll be home for Christmas_

 _You can plan on me_

 _Please have snow and mistletoe_

 _And presents on the tree_

 _Christmas Eve will find me_

 _Where the lovelight gleams_

 _I'll be home…_

Mac's mouth went dry. He knew that voice as well as his own. He followed it and was somewhere else. He blinked and gaped at the room then grinned. It was the living room of Gramps' cabin. The fire snapped warm and friendly in the fireplace. Three stockings hung off the mantle. Two baby blue marked "Angus" and "Daddy." A pink one said "Mommy." The room had red, green, gold and silver garlands draped across the walls. Mac sniffed. He smelled apple pie, a cooked roast, and pine. Mac stepped over to the tree. Blue baby decorations peeked out from every branch. He touched a glittering rattle. His birthday was etched on the clear ball holding tiny balls. The pile of gifts under the tree were wrapped in newspaper with hand tied bows.

"Who's the biggest boy in the world?" Mac chuckled at his father babbling in baby talk. The man fell backward with a blond baby on his chest. Mac watched his Dad lean his head back fake screaming, "Ahh, the greatest tackle the world has ever seen the crowd goes wild! Yaaah!" The baby giggled and shot his dad a goofy toothless grin. Mac blinked realizing that he was the baby. He took a step forward.

"This is a hallucination…" Mac mumbled turning away. It couldn't be true. There was no way. He froze as his mom walked from the kitchen singing in perfect soprano. Mac took a step forward reaching out. Tears dribbled down his face.

"Mom?" He squeaked. His hand passed through her. Mac turned away about ready to scream.

"You know, this was my favorite Christmas." Mac turned to see his mom; the woman wasted away by sickness standing in her hospital bathrobe and gown watching the scene with a fond smile. Mac crossed to her.

"Mom?" The woman reached out and wiped his tears. Mac closed his eyes and held her hand. It wasn't wrinkled and cold like it had been that last Christmas, but warm and full of life. Mac burst into tears.

"Oh, Angus." She wiped his tears away and wrapped him in a healing hug only a mother could give.

"Am I dead?" He stuttered looking at the blue eyes so like his own. The corners of her mouth crinkled. Mac had forgotten how much of her whole face smiled when she was happy.

"I hope not, boyo, I haven't seen any grandchildren yet! Although it's not you haven't tried...but that Nikki. Who the hell taught you how to pick out women?" Mac felt himself blush and looked away. Knowing his mom had watched him with Nikki creeped him out. Mom laughed, "Oh please, I'm not a perve I don't watch all the time. I only tune in now and then...especially when you're hurt." Mom's grip on his arm tightened. Mac studiously looked away knowing her loving worry would undo him. She wrapped her arm around his and turned him toward the small family group. The younger Mom held baby Angus wiggling her finger when he gripped it with his tiny hand.

"You're four and a half months old. There's quite a blizzard outside. Gramps and Gram ended up stuck in town, so it was the three of us. We were so happy." Mom sighed wiping at her eyes. Mac looked at his feet not sure how to respond, "You know Angus you have to remember the good too, not just the bad." Mac gritted his teeth.

"I don't remember this." He growled. She studied him sadly and nodded.

"Ok, come on." She pulled him forward. Mac blinked, and he was in a hallway he knew too well. He could hear the soft voices and see nurses scurry in and out from the room. Mac shook his head.

"No, not here." Mac pulled away, spun and broke into a sprint. He had no idea how long he ran. Mac finally stopped bending over, his chest pumping to get air as he sobbed. Once he was back in control of his emotions and breathing, he looked up to find himself standing exactly in the same place, "What? That's not possible!" Mom rolled her eyes and walked to the room. She leaned on the door jam and looked in a sad smile playing on her face. Mac sighed with resignation and stepped by her side. He yelped as a nurse walked through him. He stared at Mom wide-eyed.

"Weird isn't it? I'm still not used to that."

"How long have you been here?" She cocked her head and grinned.

"You tell me? This is the last thing I remember." Mac turned to face the room with dread. It was smaller than he remembered, less scary, sadder. Mac closed his eyes. He didn't try to wipe away the tears dripping from his chin. He felt a familiar stabbing in his heart. 

"Mom, why are we here?" Mom shrugged.

"I don't know; you brought us here." She walked through the people until she stood beside the bed. Mac grimaced following her. He shook when he finally stood beside her. Mom put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Look at your father-he's trying so hard to hold in his pain." Mom reached out and touched Mac's dad who knelt beside the bed holding Mom's hand gazing into her eyes with a smile. Mac frowned.

His dad looked so old, so much more worn than he remembered. Over the years the man had played a hero, a villain, even a monster in Mac's thoughts. Looking at him, Mac thought he looked lost and small.

"Why did he leave?" Mac managed to mumble around his clogged throat. Mom let out a long sigh and held his hand.

"I don't know, Angus. You have to know that's not who he is." Mac snorted. Mom shot him a glare. Mac narrowed his eyes daring her to defend his father. She laughed and put a hand on his cheek, "You are so stubborn and clever, you have grown into a fine man, Angus, even without us." Mac tried to pull away. He couldn't break her grip. She tugged him closer to the bed.

"Look son, look and see." Mac huffed and glared at the diorama on the bed. He was sitting beside her crosslegged excitedly telling his mom about the Christmas party they'd had at school. Mac turned away.

"I see a stupid kid boring his sick mom the day she died." Mom rolled her eyes, grabbed his chin and turned him to face the woman in be the bed. Her eyes were half open, and she had a half smile on her lips. Softly she started to sing _I'll be home for Christmas._ Mac felt a flush of anger.

"What? What am I suppose to be seeing? I hate this song; I hate this day, I hate…" Mac broke off and stormed out of the room. He didn't notice the crowd he walked through. Mac walked for a time then sank against the wall. He let gravity take over and dropped to the floor holding his knees wishing this would all go away and he could be home with his friends eating Bozer's pastrami.

"Angus, what do you hate?" His mom said. He looked up surprised. She crouched in front of him, but now they were in the Lab. The old treehouse helped calm him a little. Mac met his mother's eyes and stared at his hands. She leaned over and sat beside him. They were quiet together a small eternity.

"I hate that Gramps dragged me away. I wanted to be there for you at the end…" Mac closed his eyes lost in waves of misery. He felt her arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, Angus. You didn't see it, did you?" Mac studied her puzzled.

"Honey, I was terrified of dying. I hurt...Angus, you couldn't imagine." His mom looked away. Mac put his hand on her knee. She smiled, "I don't remember the end. I remember you talking and your father...and that Christmas when you were so little and your whole life ahead of you. It took away my fear. I was so happy at that moment, so full of love for your dad but especially for you. You have no idea how much a mother can love a child, Angus. It...it breaks and stretches you but gives you the courage to face anything. I could have killed a lion with my bare hands if you were in danger, Angus. I would have ripped its throat out with my teeth if I had to." Mac raised his eyebrows at the image. Mom turned toward him and ran a hand down his wet cheek.

"You were with me at the end, Angus, and you have been with me every second since then. I see your happiness, the people who have taken over for your dad and me...and your gramps...I am so proud of you, boyo. I don't have words." Mac smiled weakly. His mom laughed tears running down the creases at the corner of her eyes and mouth.

"I don't want to die, Mom." He blurted. She laughed and shook her head.

"Sometimes, Angus, you don't have the smarts of a hen." Mac raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"It isn't over; it's never over." Mac looked away studying the soothing trees rustling in the breeze out the open windows of the treehouse. Mac thought of Jack and Bozer. His heart cramped. He looked at Mom his eyes begging.

"I want to go back, please." Mom smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's almost Christmas, boyo. Anything is possible."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Ok, let's call it...time of death 11:59. The medics sat back. They mechanically set aside the equipment they'd used trying to bring MacGyver back. Jack blinked. Everything snapped into focus. His face flushed.

"Oh hell, we aren't!" Jack shoved a medic aside and bent over Mac pushing on the kid's chest.

"Jack, it's over…" Riley wailed. She tugged at his arm. Jack yanked away from her and shot her a venomous look that backed her up.

"It ain't over until I say it's over. Mac's not gonna go first, he ain't...he's just lazing around, trying to get sympathy and attention aren't ya kid? Well, it ain't working, get your ass back here, NOW!" Jack roared as he lifted both hands and slammed down on Mac's chest with all his strength. He sat back staring at the monitor willing a blip, a squiggle, anything. It continued its flat line. Jack's face caved in, and he began to sob. Riley curled around him crying.

"Mac...no, you can't be gone…" Bozer whispered crouching at Mac's feet. There was a long minute with no noise or movement except the blare of the monitor.

"Time of death 00:01 am, Christmas day." The medic said his soft whisper loud in the room.

"Jack, come on. Let's leave them…" Jack nodded and took a shaky breath. How was he suppose to live without his partner? All eyes turned when the blaring monitor's steady whine was interrupted by a blip. Everyone whirled around shocked. The straight line returned.

"Just a muscle spasm." One of the medics offered. Before anyone could say anything, there was another blip. Jack grinned and crouched over Mac grabbing the kid's cold blue hand.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, kiddo. C'mon back. Please, I need you." Another blip. Jack stared at the monitor willing with all his being. There was another blip, then a pair, then three...Jack felt his heart starting to beat again. Soon a regular rhythm filled the small screen. The medics gaped at it.

"That's impossible." One murmured. Mac gave a soft groan, and his eyes fluttered open. Mac blinked away the dry crusted blood and winced as he tilted his head and saw Jack. Mac managed a weak smile then was out again. His heart kept beating, "That isn't how body's work."

"It's a fucking Christmas miracle." The one closes to Jack said with a grin. He turned to the others, "Let's get him ready for transport. He obviously wants to celebrate Christmas, who are we to get in his way?" Jubilation replaced tragedy in the room and not one face didn't grin or have a jump in their step as they worked on Mac.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Bozer, where the hell did you learn to drive? Damn, you're slower than cold maple syrup." Jack groused from the passenger's seat. Bozer shot him a half-hearted glare. Boze glanced in the back seat. Nothing could sink his mood today. Mac laid curled in a ball sound asleep. He looked like death warmed over, Bozer winced erasing that phrase from his vocabulary instantly.

Twelve hours ago his best friend was dead, now here he is not only alive but going home to celebrate Christmas with the whole family. Everybody was throwing around the word miracle, but that wasn't a big enough word for the gift they'd been given.

"Maybe I should get out and push?" Jack growled. He absently rubbed the white bandage around his left elbow.

"Jack, chill. The pastrami has another hour…"

"I know, Boze, but...look you could have turned then? I should have driven; Matty be damned." Bozer laughed. Mac desperately needed blood by the time he arrived in Phoenix. He'd used up the four units of AB- they always kept on hand. It would have taken too long to get from the blood bank, so Jack demanded they take what they needed from him. Bozer knew it was two pints more than they were supposed to usually. Jack was pale even after drinking supplements and having a T bone for breakfast.

Ironically, he was paler than Mac. Mac had swollen organs from the blood that third-spaced into his abdomen, but with complete bed rest, Doc Carl assures they will heal. Mac had three cracked ribs and a fractured sternum from chest compressions, and pneumonia was a genuine concern due to the blood buildup and stress from compressions. Mac had long lines of stitches on all limbs, but Doc Carl had told him with marvel in his face, the gaping slashes had already stopped bleeding. None of the doctors their colleagues or anyone else could explain how Mac was even alive, let alone conscious, talking, and with a lot of help, walking.

"I'm surprised she's even allowing you two to go home." Jack scowled and looked out the passenger's side window.

"She let us go with some serious conditions." Jack humphed.

"Oh?" Bozer raised his eyebrow and smiled at Jack. Jack rolled his eyes. He held up a wrist monitor. Bozer had noticed Mac wearing one too.

"Sally's coming home." Jack sighed in resignation. He glanced back at Mac and smiled. She'd be so busy fussing over Mac, who was her favorite, she would barely notice he was there.

"From Europe?" Bozer said surprised. Jack laughed.

"I guess her and Sam ended up on Interpol's watch list."

"What?"

"Yeah, the fourth hotel/casino they got banned from demanded an investigation, and since they'd been in five countries and won so much money…"

"How the hell did Sam get into that many poker games?" Bozer asked.

"You can ask her when they get here."

"They're staying with us?"

"Yep."

"Damn, any other conditions?" Bozer pulled into their drive. Jack pointed over his shoulder at Mac.

"Mac has to do absolutely nothing except maybe go to the bathroom for two months." Bozer scowled his mouth going dry.

"Two months? How the hell are we gonna manage that?" Jack shrugged.

"We're gonna have to come up with something." Jack got out and leaned in the back passenger's door. He gently shook the kid on the shoulder. Jack left his hand on Mac's shoulder a long minute needing proof that the miracle had actually happened and his partner really was alive. Mac opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. He smiled. 

"You ok, Jack? You look pale." Jack rolled his eyes and offered Mac, a hand.

"Well, if someone would stop needing an oil change every three months…" Jack grunted as he helped Mac sit up. Mac held onto the front seat his eyes closed one hand across his middle. He took slow deep breaths, "Mac?" Mac turned and slowly scooted out of the car. Jack took one side, and Bozer leaned under the other. They waited until Mac nodded then inched their way toward Mac's house. Jack kicked the car door closed behind them.

As soon as they entered the living room, it exploded with celebration. Mac grinned as everyone he knew and loved welcomed him home. Riley shoved Jack out of the way.

"You need to rest, old man." She growled helping Mac to the long couch. As he shuffled across the room, everyone yelled encouragement and words of love. Mac felt hands rub against his shoulders and back as if everyone was making sure he wasn't an illusion. For once Mac didn't mind, he took in the smell of Bozer's pastrami and a mixture of baked deserts that probably raised his blood sugar with every sniff. Mac paused smiling at the tree brightly lit with garlands of red, green, silver and gold. He could see the myriad of paperclip ornaments he'd made over the years peek out as well as bows attached to cardboard cutouts each hand painted with greetings and well-wishes from everyone. Mac felt his eyes moisten.

Bozer and Riley eased him down to the couch made up with pillows and blankets. Mac closed his eyes taking deep breaths letting his pounding heart settle and the pain ease.

"Here, Miracle Baby." Mac's eyes shot open, and he glared at Matty who held out a cup of cocoa.

"Baby?" He mumbled taking a sip. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. This was not PG-13. He smiled. Creme de menthe made the thick chocolate perfectly minty.

"Well, since you're probably going to need a diaper for the next year," Matty said taking a sip of her own. Mac grinned.

"At least next year is only a week away." he quipped. Matty grinned then surprised Mac by leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She said. Mac frowned at her tear glittered eyes.

"For what?"

"For helping us believe in miracles again." Mac looked down blushing. Matty chuckled then joined the milling party. Mac laid back smiling as he watched his friends and family smile and celebrated. Mac looked up as Jack came over and sat on the coffee table. He leaned forward and sniffed the cocoa Mac handed him. He nodded and sipped it himself. Mac watched Jack with a fond smile on his face. Jack met his look and grinned. As one they both reached out and bumped knuckles.

"Dude, do you realize you were dead? Like dead, dead?" Mac rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"How many times are you going to say that?" Jack laughed and shrugged.

"Until I believe it, I guess. This is one Christmas for the books." Mac smiled and nodded. He thought about his mom, was she watching him now? Softly over the noise of the party, the sound system crackled into life. Mac stiffened. Jack straightened and sighed. He set the mug down and went to stand.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I know how much this song bothers you, I'll tell Boze to shut it off." Mac caught his arm. Jack looked at him confused. Mac's eyes were moist.

"No, it's ok." Jack sat back down giving his partner a worried look.

 _I'll be home for Christmas_

 _You can plan on me…_

"It's perfect actually," Mac said softly.

 ****** And there it is, Christmas done Poxelda style! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always thank you for reading, favoriting and following. Extra special thanks to those who take time to comment, each one is the best Christmas gift ever! I hope you all have a safe and happy season whether it be Christmas, Hanukkah or any other spiritual situation. Peace to you and yours! Pox**


End file.
